


Observations of the romance between a prince and a freedom fighter

by Flowergirl2201



Series: The Tales Of A Prince and A Freedom Fighter [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Aang (Avatar), Ferry Kisses, Found Family, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jetko, M/M, POV Outsider, Protective Katara (Avatar), Romance, Team as Family, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Have you ever wondered what people would think about Zuko’s and Jets relationship. Well in this story you will find out. Each chapter is a different persons perspective, everyone from the main characters like Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, etc. To a random person on a ferry.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jet & Longshot & Smellerbee, Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Longshot/Smellerbee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: The Tales Of A Prince and A Freedom Fighter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967851
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

She thought it was obvious to anyone with eyes or ears. But apparently most people were not able to see when people had clearly snuck off to have sex. 

At first the boy with a pice of wheat unfailingly in his mouth and the boy with the scar would just stair at each other, well mainly the boy with the wheat would stair at the boy with the scar. Occasionally the boy with the scar would stair back, but would look away when noticed.

Shortly after that the boy with the wheat constantly in his mouth and his siblings went over to the boy with his scar, and then they started talking. 

From what she saw it seemed like they had hit it off. 

Sometime later it seemed like they had snuck off together.

She was glad to see it. They had both clearly suffered enough in there young lives, based on the fact that they were on a refugee ferry and the black haired ones scar. They deserved to have something good. 

It also helped that they remind her off herself and her wife. 

She later saw standing together on the edge of the ship starring at the ocean. 

She silently wished them the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Katara's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

She did not trust Jet, that much should have been obvious. She had trusted him once and he'd nearly flooded an entire village. So she obviously was not about to start trusting him again.

She knew that he had mellowed out since his near death experience and the end of the war, he was living with Zuko who was the fire lord. But she could not trust him. She just knew that he was going to betray Zuko and he would plan some kind of attack.

The gaang was divided over the issue Sokka was on her side, Toph liked Jet and Aang said that they should give him a second chance. Suki did not really know the situation well enough to have a strong opinion on the matter one way or another. And Zuko obviously liked him.

Zuko brought up an even bigger concern and confusion in the situation. They obviously liked each other and they were obviously dating. This did ot make any sense to almost everyone. Jet hated firebenders and the entire fire nation. Why would he be dating the firelord?

She had not really interacted with Jet though. She did not really know why, she did not want to talk to him but she knew that if she were to talk to him she would get a better gadge on if he was planning something.

* * *

Her plan was to spend more time with Zuko that way she would see Jet more often and she would be able to see if he was planning something. 

* * *

Her plan had gone really well. She had seen the way that they interacted around each other. She had also found out how they met each other and how they had fallen in love.

She still did not like Jet of course. And she did not know if she ever would. But at least now she knew that Jet truly cared about Zuko and that he was not planning anything, that definitely put her mind at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyd this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think.


	3. Aang's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. I had a hard time writing Aang's thoughts so I hope that I did a good job.

Aang sat down at that table. As the avatar he was forced to attend all of the meetings between the four nations. They were all pretty boring. But he likes hanging out with Zuko which was a silver lining. 

He and the rest of the gaang had not been able to hang out with Zuko a lot ever since the war had ended.

He understood why. Zuko was very busy with all of the work that he was required to do. Being the fire lord to a war torn fire nation had its challenges. Exsplay considering that there were a lot of people that did not accept the fact that he was the firelord and they still wanted the war to continue. 

A lot of people also did not accept that he was dating Jet. This was for a lot of reasons, one of them was that Jet was a guy and a lot of the older folk in the fire nation were pretty homophobic. Some people also did not like that Jet and Zuko could not have an air. 

A lot more people did not like that Jet was from the earth nation. They felt that the fire lord should marry someone from fire nation nobility.

Aang did not really know how he felt about Zuko and Jet dating. He was glad that Zuko was happy and that he had found someone that loved him. But Aang was pretty shocked that it was Jet. 

Katara thought that Jett was just using Zuko and that he was planning an attack. 

Aang did not think this. He had spent more time around both of them together and he could tell that they were clearly in love. 

But he still found it very strange that Jet had fallen in love with Zuko. Jet hated firebenders, that was basically his whole thing. So how then, had he fallen in love with the firelord? It just did not make any since.

Aang had been told that they had met on a ferry. Aang guessed that Jet did not know that Zuko was the fire prince then, but when he figured it out Aang thought that it was something that Jet could get over. 

But apparently it was, because Zuko and Jet were still together. 

Even though he was not quite sure why they were together they clearly loved each other and that was enough for Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked reading this.


	4. A servants POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this chapter. It is not very long but I do have a longer one coming up so look forward to that.

She did not really know what to think about the Firelord's boyfriend. It was a very odd situation.

A lot of people around the palace did approve of their relationship. Know a good number of these people did not approve solely because they were both males.

Some people did not approve because he was from the earth kingdom. And not even earth kingdom royalty, he was a commoner.

Most people disapproved because of both these reasons.

That was not where she was at. She did not really care about either of these things. 

It did not matter to her that they were both male. Unlike most of the older population of the fire nation her generation was not bothered about this. 

She also did not care about him being a earth nation commenor. She was a fire nation commoner and she was no different then the royalty. So it did no matter to her.

Him being a fire nation commoner did not matter to her, but it did raise a lot of questions about how they met. 

Not that she was going to ask those questions, even though fire lord Zuko seemed to be a lot nicer and less violent than his father and sister it would still be a bad idea to ask him how in the world he and his significant other got together. It seemed to be rude.

She really did like fire lord Zuko he seemed to leading them in a good direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
